


I Like it When I'm Broken

by Gaybaruby



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Pain Kink, mild verbal degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybaruby/pseuds/Gaybaruby
Summary: Sequel/Ruby's POV to "I Like it When You're Broken"





	I Like it When I'm Broken

_"You're worthless,"_  she'd heard her parents tell her, on several occasions and in several different ways. She hated it with all of her might, she hated being compared, being looked down at.

But for some reason, looking at the way the light twinkled and danced across those deep blue eyes, sparkling brighter than any gem, Ruby felt her mouth moving before she could stop the impulse that struck through her body like a million knives, stirring her up and making her squirm.

"Hit me." Ruby was shocked at her own voice, how she'd managed to find it.

"I-I'm sorry, what, can you repeat that?" You asked. This was it, she could say she was just joking-

"You heard me." Her own request filled her ears like lead, weighing heavy in her head, heart racing as she listened to herself. She didn't know if she was more shocked by the slightly deeper and rougher voice she'd used earlier, or the fact that she'd stayed perfectly normal while saying it for this second time.

That was a few days ago.

Now here they were, once again on You's bed, Ruby pinned to the mattress by You. The older shot her a look.

"A-Are you sure?" You squeaked out. Ruby nodded, giggling softly, pressing a kiss to You's chest. She took pleasure in the subtle shudder she received. She loved how gentle and tender the greyhead was. She loved how the usually confident You stuttered and stumbled when she made her requests. You's lip trembled as she took a shuddering breath, then parted those plump lips Ruby loved so much.

When her palm connected, Ruby moaned at the sharp sting, heat exploding throughout her body and pooling in her stomach, coiling around itself into a tight ball of pure lust. Ruby felt her breaths becoming shallow and back arching as it uncurled, leaving a conflagrant trail as it pooled between her legs.

"Again," Ruby gasped desperately, fingers digging into You's shoulders as the pleasure almost overloaded her senses completely. She shuddered as You brought her lips to her ear, brushing against the shell of it, heat fanning against her neck and cheek as those sweet, gentle lips poured acid from between them, the harsh words like fire against her skin, scorching her and leaving sharp pangs in her chest, eyes watering.

You pulled away to examine Ruby's face, relieved to see that Ruby was alright. Ruby smiled at that, moaning again to show that she had indeed enjoyed it, nodding and turning her head in invitation. Slowly, her thoughts wandered as You's hands did, slipping beneath the waistband of her skirt.

 _"You're worthless."_ She'd hated it so much when they'd said it to her.

So why did she want You to degrade her? To hurt her? She'd enjoyed it physically, but for some reason, it made her inexplicably happy as well. Why would she be happy to hear such cruel things? To feel pain from You? She didn't like it very much from anyone else.

You was extremely popular. Her infectious smile, bubbly personality, and her talent in sports made her a very well-liked girl. Everywhere they went, people greeted You, smiling and friendly, like they'd been best friends for years. Being such a public figure, everyone knew a lot about You. She was a celebrity, essentially. And You was such a people person that she had shown everyone every part of her.

Her lips curled into a smile as she leaned her head against You's shoulder, nuzzling into it, arching her back with a moan as her hand slipped between You's legs.

She wanted to see You lose herself- to see this side that she wouldn't show to anyone else. To have a You of her very own.


End file.
